


Synopsis: Vendetta

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Vendetta

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Vendetta

**VENDETTA**

This one is a cute piece of nonsense, at least on the surface. No swordplay for a change. 

Benny is an Immortal pest, like an irritating insect. Duncan wants desperately to throttle Benny but cannot quite bring himself to hate the guy. Duncan just wants him gone, so he swats at him, not meaning permanent harm. 

Benny is pitiful, almost lovable, but pathetically annoying. 

The character of the beautiful Peggy McCall is a heartbreaking one. When she realizes, after so many loveless years how her husband robbed her of happiness, she takes her revenge. Who can blame her? 

Mac also gets another chance at happiness when Anne comes back to try again, promising not to 'push' him anymore to reveal the mystery of who and what Duncan MacLeod really is. 

**_New characters:_**

**BENNY CARBASSA** \- A bothersome two-bit Immortal hoodlum who always has a scam or two cooking. 

**SID LANKOVSKI/ SIMON LANG** \- mortal, same guy, changed his name when he went from mobster to philanthropist. 

**PEGGY McCALL/MARGARET LANG** \- mortal, same gal, club singer, changed her name when she retired and married Lang. 

**JOEY LANKOVSKI** \- Sid's brother, partner and Peggy's lover back in 1938. 

* * *

The Ferry, At Night 

Benny's tootsies will wear-   
Cold cement overshoes.   
With his feet in the bucket-   
He's singing the blues.   
'Shoot me,' he whines,   
Either way he will die.   
But his body won't float,   
Cement's heavy when dry. 

' _Sid!_ ' Benny begs,   
' _Don't call me SID!_   
My name's _Simon Lang_ \-   
You know what you did,   
You tried to extort me,   
That can't be allowed.'   
Benny pleads, 'I can trade!   
I have Duncan MacLeod!' 

Lang scoffs, 'MacLeod's dead,   
He's been gone fifty years.'   
'But his grandson's alive,'   
Benny knows what Lang fears,   
'If I'm right...do him in,   
You'll be safe from exposure,   
If not, more cement-   
Will insure my mouth's closure.' 

The Dojo 

Someone's talking to Richie,   
His voice makes Mac wince,   
It is Benny, scam artist,   
The king of skinflints.   
When he sees Mac walk in-   
Benny homes like a rocket,   
Mac: 'Rich, keep your wallet-   
Safe in your front pocket.' 

Carbassa's a weasel,   
But a lovable sort,   
He never has money-   
But pretends he's a sport.   
He is small, slick, and wily,   
A name-dropper too.   
Richie's in awe-   
Of the crooks Benny knew. 

Capone, Meyer Lansky,   
A Diamond named Legs,   
'Tell me _more_ stories, Benny.'   
Enthralled, Richie begs.   
'Don't get him started.'   
Mac's eager to dash.   
One thing Mac remembers-   
Benny _always_ needs cash. 

Mac wonders, 'How much?'   
Benny smiles generously,   
' _I'M_ buying lunch!'   
'This I've gotta see.'   
MacLeod, ever curious-   
Agrees to the plan,   
But as they turn to leave-   
In walks Dr. Anne! 

'I'll catch up,' flounders Mac,   
When with Anne, he's alone-   
He confesses, 'I've missed you.'   
She makes _HER_ thoughts known.   
She likes him...a _lot,_   
She'll be patient, hold back,   
Not push too hard,   
She will cut him some slack. 

He'll open up-   
When he feels the time's right.   
She asks, 'Maybe we-   
Could go out some night?'   
'Tonight?' 'I'm on duty.'   
'Tomorrow?' 'No way-   
I've got a fundraiser.'   
'Right now,' Mac's eyes say. 

Joe's Bar, Later 

Vitalized by Anne's charms-   
Mac has joined Rich and Benny,   
Mac tries to warn Rich-   
About this bad penny.   
'He's fun, Mac.' 'He's _TROUBLE!_ '   
Richie laughs at it all.   
He leaves them while Benny-   
Makes a telephone call. 

' _I got you in!_ '-   
Benny's proud to proclaim.   
'In what?' asks MacLeod.   
'The big poker game!'   
Mac needs a card game-   
Like he needs a shipwreck.   
Benny can't find his wallet,   
Guess who pays the check? 

Parking Lot Outside Joe's 

Two men wait for Benny,   
Each clutching a bat,   
'Say goodbye to your kneecaps.'   
Mac: 'I wouldn't do that.'   
Duncan sizes them up,   
For MacLeod it's mere sport.   
Benny backs out of range-   
To lend moral support. 

Mac lays them out neatly,   
'That was beautiful, Mac.   
Ba-ba-boom, ba-ba-bang-   
I wanted a crack.'   
' _GET IN THE CAR!_ '   
'Mac, if not for my shoulder-   
I would have helped,   
I'd have been a lot bolder.' 

The Loft 

Benny's confessing,   
'Lots of money, I owe.'   
'Could it be gambling debts?'   
'Mac, please, will you go-   
To this game, walk me over-   
Old time's sake? Be humane.'   
'Benny, just let them _kill_ you.'   
'But I can't stand _pain._ ' 

Dockside, That Night 

Mac's agreed to take Benny,   
Falling into his trap.   
They meet Simon Lang,   
A nasty old chap.   
'You look just like _him,_   
Tell me how you knew-   
About me and your grandpa.'   
Mac hasn't a clue. 

Poor Dunkie's perplexed,   
'What's this all about?'   
Benny sneaks up behind-   
And knocks MacLeod out!   
They handcuff Mac's wrists-   
As per Simon's wishes,   
Mac is chucked overboard.   
'Now he sleeps with the fishes.' 

The Shore of the Bay 

Benny's now square with Lang,   
But he's terrified more-   
Of the Highlander's wrath-   
So, he paces the shore,   
He calls Mac by name,   
Looking for his emergence,   
Praying Mac won't blame him-   
For his cold, wet submergence. 

'MacLeod! You're _ALIVE!_ '   
Dancing up and down, gleeful,   
Mac slogs toward the shore,   
From his eyes-a glare lethal.   
Mac's hands cuffed behind him,   
Benny: 'I have the key-   
And a blanket, you're _cold_...   
Promise not to kill me!' 

Mac's look is choleric,   
' _WHY?_ ' he demands.   
Mac would rip Benny's head-   
From his neck with bare hands.   
'The guy at the ferry...'   
Benny's voice a choked squawk,   
'I killed you for _him,_   
So you wouldn't talk.' 

'Talk...about _WHAT?_   
_Why?_ About _who?_ '   
Benny counters, 'Didn't he-   
Look familiar to you?   
His name's Simon Lang,   
But he used to be-   
Sid Lankovski, remember?'   
Mac does, perfectly. 

Flashback, Coconut Lounge, 1938 

Mac feels Benny enter,   
He smiles at the stumbler,   
Not overly concerned-   
About facing this bumbler.   
Benny's foppish, a blowhard,   
And his credit-it stinks.   
Mac pities this windbag-   
And treats him to drinks. 

Benny promises Mac-   
That his head he'll not cleave.   
Mac thanks his new friend-   
For his generous reprieve.   
They both settle back-   
Making silly small talk,   
Then a vision appears-   
Causing Duncan to gawk. 

The spotlight illumines-   
Her shimmering dress.   
Golden hair, scarlet lips,   
Consummate seductress,   
Her lush voice caresses-   
The sweet melody.   
'Night and Day,' she intones,   
Mac exhales, 'Who is she?' 

'She is Peggy McCall,   
Better pass her right by,   
Joey Lankovski owns her,   
He's a real tough wise guy.   
He and Sid own this place,   
They are brothers, both crooks,   
Joey's the front man,   
And Sid cooks the books.' 

Mac sees her watch Joey-   
As he flirts, unashamed-   
With a cigarette girl.   
Peggy's envy's inflamed.   
She glides to MacLeod,   
Seeing his beckoning glance,   
Would this handsome gent-   
Favor her with a dance? 

Mac whirls her expertly,   
But he knows her intention,   
'Has your boy friend reacted-   
To all this attention?'   
Sid clues Joey in-   
To the scene on the floor,   
Joey heads over-   
To show Mac the door. 

MacLeod's not the type-   
To give in to duress,   
Sid holds Joey back,   
'Let's not make a mess.'   
Mac: 'Relax, she's all yours,'   
Softly kissing her hand,   
'You are a true beauty.'   
He sees how things stand. 

The Dojo, Present Day 

Mac is meeting Anne Lindsey-   
With a dozen red roses,   
But, he must get past Benny-   
Who contritely imposes,   
'I'm sorry I killed you,   
Now all you must do-   
Is stay out of Lang's way-   
For a month, maybe two.' 

'Benny, I have a life,   
Hiding is not an answer.'   
Benny: 'Don't worry, Mac-   
Lang is dying of cancer.'   
Benny's full of compassion.   
'The guy's very ill,   
The chance that he'll see you-   
Is just about nil.' 

Oncology Research Center Fundraiser 

The gala fundraiser-   
Is launched with a bang,   
The esteemed guest of honor-   
Is named... _Simon Lang!_   
Beside him, wife Margaret-   
Is stopped in the hall-   
By a fan, 'Aren't you-   
Peggy McCall?' 

'Yes, I was that singer,   
A long time ago.'   
Age has not lessened-   
Her warmth and her glow.   
A couple steps near,   
Dancing, laughing out loud,   
The man is familiar,   
He is Duncan MacLeod! 

'It _CAN'T_ be!' Margaret gasps,   
Fifty years since that eve-   
When she whirled in his arms-   
Filled with youth, joie de vive.   
Mac's caught in their gaze,   
Lang saw Duncan die,   
' _YOU!_ ' Lang exclaims.   
Sweetly, Duncan says, ' _Hi._ ' 

Lang's Office. Later 

' _He's alive!_ ' Simon bellows,   
'And he had the gall-   
To make an appearance-   
At my charity ball!   
I want him dead!'   
His thugs will obey,   
'Find this SOB soon,   
Kill him _quickly,_ I say.' 

The Loft 

Mac and Anne lie together,   
Caressing and stroking,   
Anne vowed not to push-   
But cannot resist poking,   
No scars? Vaccinations?   
And a new secret twist,   
How _could_ Mac piss off-   
That big philanthropist? 

Flashback to Coconut Lounge, 1938 

While going with Benny-   
To play high stakes poker,   
Mac's accosted by Sid,   
Solemn face, he's no joker.   
'Peggy wants you to stay,   
Meet her after the show.'   
Mac says he'll be there,   
How can he say 'No' ? 

Peggy's Dressing Room 

Both Joey and Peggy-   
Flirt in their fashion.   
But deep in their hearts-   
They're each other's grand passion.   
As they start to make love-   
Sid intrudes, instigating,   
'MacLeod is out front,   
For Peggy, he's waiting.' 

Peggy knows none of this,   
She blows Joey a kiss,   
Sid has crafted his plan,   
Foolproof, it can't miss.   
He has hungered for Peggy,   
Joey's made that hope slim,   
But...eliminate Joey-   
Peggy must turn to him. 

Duncan's patiently waiting,   
Joey lays his gun down,   
'I thought you were smarter,   
You should have left town.'   
'Stay calm,' cautions Sid,   
'We don't want a mess.'   
Then takes Joey's gun-   
Shoots it with savageness. 

Two shots! One for Mac,   
One for Joey, Sid's brother.   
To Peggy, he lies-   
'They shot one another.   
Sid will take care of you,   
Everything will be fine.'   
As she sobs on his shoulder,   
He exults...now she's _mine._

The Dojo, Present Day 

Anne has pried from MacLeod,   
Some 'new' information.   
'My family is Scottish.'   
'What a great revelation.'   
One of Lang's men walks in,   
Threatens them with a gun,   
Mac shoves Anne aside,   
Makes short work of this one. 

Mac chases him off-   
Then looks after Anne.   
She's fine but... 'Not pushing-   
As hard as I can.'   
Later Mac confronts Benny-   
To Benny's dismay,   
'This has gone _way_ too far,   
I'll fix it _my_ way.' 

The Lang Estate 

Mac arrives at Lang's home,   
One of lush opulence.   
His face stirs in Margaret-   
Bittersweet remembrance.   
She recalls well that night-   
When Mac's 'grandfather' died,   
'I was young, I was fresh,   
Joey was at my side.' 

Mac still sees her charm-   
Trying to soothe old hurts,   
'Real beauty like yours-   
Never fades,' he asserts.   
'What do you need now?'   
'Please, you can help me-   
I must find your husband,   
Do you know where he'd be?' 

The Dojo 

Benny's cute little stories-   
No longer amuse.   
Richie tells him, 'Bug _off_ \-   
Get a _job!_ Be of _use!_ '   
'Who would hire me?' thinks Benny,   
Rich leaves from his workout,   
Lang's thug makes his move,   
Benny's floored by a knockout. 

Coconut Lounge, Present Day 

It's been shuttered for years-   
Unused, dank and musty.   
Drop cloths lie scattered,   
Chairs and tables are dusty.   
Simon coughs as he growls-   
In a tone wearisome.   
'I won't waste more time-   
On this low life trash scum.' 

The scum Lang describes-   
Is the terrified Benny.   
Tied fast to a chair,   
His options? Not many.   
'I've done some great things-   
For my country,' Lang brays,   
'I deserve peace and honor-   
In my final days.' 

Simon raises his gun-   
'No!...Sid!' Benny cries.   
' _Don't call me SID!_ '   
Benny's shot, Benny 'dies.'   
'Lang!'... It's MacLeod!   
'I just want to talk.'   
'Now it's your turn,' says Lang,   
But Mac does not balk. 

'Get rid of him, boys!'   
Lang orders his thugs.   
But they're soon put to sleep-   
By Mac's well-placed slugs.   
Lang fires at Mac,   
From cover, Mac peers,   
'You've been Simon Lang-   
For the past fifty years.' 

'Why risk it all now?'   
Lang coughs, answers mumbling,   
His good name destroyed,   
His legacy crumbling.   
'MacLeod and Lankovski-   
Shot each other that day!'   
Lang coughs again.   
'That's how it will stay.' 

'We both know you _did_ it.'   
'Joey had every perk!   
The press and the girl,   
While _I_ did the work.'   
'You killed your own _BROTHER!_ '   
In the shadows, Lang's wife,   
'You _bastard!_ ' she cries.   
Joey was my whole _life!_ ' 

Before Mac can stop her-   
She leaps on her spouse.   
Lang shoves her aside,   
Now it's Mac versus louse.   
Mac rebukes, 'You were wrong-   
When you tried to unbury-   
The past.' Lang yells, ' _YOU_ \-   
Should have died on the ferry.' 

Lang's about to shoot Mac,   
Mac is braced for the shock.   
But it's Margaret who fires!   
Lang falls like a rock.   
He's dead. She looks up,   
Seeking answers...What? How?   
Mac wipes off the gun.   
'I'll take you home now.' 

The Loft 

On an antique Victrola,   
'Night and Day' sets the mood,   
Peggy's voice lush and rich,   
Benny's chastened, subdued.   
Mac wants this pest gone,   
Benny's tapped, needs a stake.   
Magnanimous Mac-   
A donation will make. 

A ticket, one way-   
To Chicago, by _BUS!_   
Benny cannot believe-   
Mac's so ungenerous.   
Mac relents, adds a gift,   
Benny hopes for salvation,   
But, it's one roll of quarters-   
To ward off starvation. 

Benny pleads and he whines,   
'Bye Benny,' Mac's smirking,   
'Hasta la vista,   
Call when you're working.'   
Benny fights to the end,   
In the lift he keeps huffing,   
But he won't return.   
He knows Mac's not bluffing. 

Mac alone with his thoughts-   
Sits and strokes a red rose,   
He will treasure its bloom-   
While its color still glows,   
'Night and Day' fills the room,   
Haunting notes sweetly sung-   
Take him back through the years,   
Peggy's voice, ever young. 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001-2003 

**From _Under the Kilt_ from 'Highlander: the Official Site: **

David Abramowitz - Creative Consultant   
'This was one of our first attempts at doing something lighter, with some comedy. What I thought was great was that dance that Adrian did in the flashback. It reminded me of what a great dancer he was and how graceful he really is.' 

**Don Paonessa, Creative Consultant, Post Production**   
'George Mendeluk did a good job directing.' 

**Ken Gord, Producer**   
'This is the comedy. We had Stella Stevens and that was fun because we could talk to her about working with Elvis Presley. I remember Stella and my wife, Eva, and myself were going to a party during the film festival, it was in September, and we had her in the car. And I said, 'Stella, I'm sorry, but I have to ask you, what was it like working with Elvis Presley?' And she said, 'You know normally I don't answer that question anymore, because I'm really sick of it, but I guess because you're the producer and I'm in the backseat of your car, I'd better answer it.' And she told us Elvis Presley stories. What a fun woman, she's a great, great woman.' 

~ They Also Serve   
  
---


End file.
